


How Could I Ever Forget About You?

by Givemegore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Depressed Dean, Fluff, Happy, Healing, Hunter - Freeform, Leaving, Love, M/M, Sad, angel - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, coming home, fight, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemegore/pseuds/Givemegore
Summary: Sam and Dean haven't seen Cas in a year. Dean is severly depressed and doesn't want to do much of anything. But when Cas turns up, Dean gives him a piece of his mind. He won't get off THAT easy... or maybe he will.





	How Could I Ever Forget About You?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long absense. I will try to get back into typing up stories. I have a few written down but typing just sucks. Forgive me plz haha

Dean was dragging his feet this morning. He and Sam had finished a prolonged hunt and he was feeling it. It had been about a year since Castiel had just up and left them. Dean had been in terrible shape since. The angel was his best friend after all. Sam tried to help him get back on his feet but Dean wanted nothing to do with Sam’s activities. Sam felt bad and wished Cas would come back to relieve his brother’s sorrow. Dean sat at the table and drank his coffee slowly. The silence was deafening to the youngest Winchester. As soon as Sam drew a breath in to start a conversation, Dean stood up and walked off. Sam sighed and hung his head. It was going to be one of those days. Dean sat his coffee cup in the sink and then went to his room to shower. He slowly removed each layer of clothing, wincing in pain. Man, an angel would be amazing right now, to take all the pain away. He stepped into the shower and tears welled up. Castiel wasn’t here to help anymore. Tears streamed down his cheeks, hidden by the curtain of water cascading onto his face. He finished his shower after an hour of trying to keep his composure. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He brushed his teeth slowly then let out a deep sigh. As he stepped back into his room, he stopped in his tracks. Standing in the middle of his room was is MIA best friend. “C-Cas?” he managed to choke out. Cas whirled around and smiled softly,

“Hello Dean,” the angel mumbled. Their eyes locked and Cas could tell Dean had been crying. Dean sat there, stunned for a moment before tears began to run down his face once again. He quickly approached Castiel and hit him as hard as he could. 

"NO. FUCK YOU CASTIEL! YOU LEFT US. YOU LEFT US LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!" Dean screamed at the angel. Castiel kept calm and composed as Dean continued his verbal and physical barrage. "A YEAR CAS! THAT'S HOW LONG YOU HAVE BEEN GONE. DID YOU KNOW THAT?! AND YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME BACK LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!? WELL YOU CAN-" he was silenced as Cas grabbed his wrist before he could land another punch and pulled him into a tight embrace. 

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you Dean. I never wanted to do that." The angel stroked Dean's damp hair lovingly. "I won't ever leave you again. And I know you don't believe me, but I have an eternity to prove it to you," he said softly then kissed Dean's forehead. The hunter looked up at the angel.  
"Did you just forget about me when you left?" he said quietly, Castiel let out a soft chuckle,

"Oh Dean... How could I ever forget about you?" he tightened his grip around the hunter. Then Dean felt a wave of comfort flood across him.

“I’m sorry Dean, I can’t heal your heart but I will try my best. I don’t ever want to see you in pain again,” the angel said as he softly kissed Dean’s forehead. Dean was in the arms of the man he loved, and he never wanted to let go again.


End file.
